The Many Proposals of Kotetsu Kaburagi
by TigerTerror
Summary: Prompt response: How did Kotetsu propose to Tomoe?  Five times Kotetsu failed to propose to Tomoe, and the one time everything went right.  Warning: High levels of fluff.


From the Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme, which can be found at T_and_B_anon at Livejournal. Before you go looking for it, be warned than many of the prompts and fills are NSFW - Equally as many (like this one) are pure crack, humor or fluff, but there isn't any way to filter.

Enjoy and review, everyone.

* * *

><p>The first time Kotetsu attempts to propose to Tomoe, he tries to be romantic. They have a picnic on a grassy hill, mixing champagne with sandwiches and has the ring box taped to the mayonnaise so that she'll find it while getting it for him.<p>

He trips twice climbing up that hill, because it turns out there are rabbit warrens under it. He perseveres because Tomoe takes one look at him, looking dazed with dry grass in his hair and the picnic basket held high above his head for safely, and bursts into that laughter he loves so much.

They finally reach the top, curling up against each other as they start by opening the champagne, and then a sudden burst of wind – strong enough he swears its either a whirlwind or caused by a NEXT, surely – blows their picnic basket away. Kotetsu shouts and chases after it, only to fall in another warren.

The basket is lost, mayonnaise and all. His doctor tells him he needs to stay off his sprained ankle for a week. A week of hero-training lost, but on the other hand a week of Tomoe fawning over him in ways that causes him to lie there with a dopey grin.

* * *

><p>The second time Kotetsu attempts to propose to Tomoe, he decides to go for extreme. Actually, its more because he thinks if he keeps away from the whole affair, it will go more smoothly.<p>

He hires a sky-writer to do it, and then suggests to Tomoe they go kite-flying. She looks at him oddly at first, but then agrees. It turns out Tomoe is very talented at flying kites, which is useful because Kotetsu has never flown one in his life and needs to be taught.

A criminal ends up stealing the sky writer's plane, and the message is never written. But he and Tomoe have an excellent view of the capture of the villain by the heroes of Sternbild. Tomoe strokes his thumb when he grips her hand a little too tightly, "Soon, dear. Soon."

* * *

><p>The third time Kotetsu attempts to propose to Tomoe, he forgets.<p>

It had been a nice family meal with his mother and brother, and he'd surprise them all by, at the end before someone left, turning and asking Tomoe and then presenting the second ring to her (the first was lost forever, presumably making some rabbit an honest bunny). Instead he gets a phone call and has to leave the table for a few minutes to speak.

He comes back glowing and more excited than he can say, immediately sweeping Tomoe out of her chair and into his arms in the biggest bear-hug of her life because _he got the job_! He's now a proper, official hero.

When he finds the ring in his pocket later that night, after Tomoe is fast asleep in their own bed, he feels guilty over the fact he doesn't feel guilty enough for forgetting.

* * *

><p>The fourth time, Kotetsu took Tomoe to an elegant restaurant in the city. She looks gorgeous in a gown and decked with jewelry, but Kotetsu can't think she looks more beautiful when she's sitting in her dressing gown, tired with her hair messed and no makeup on, waiting for him to come home late at night so they can go to bed together. He's been with Tomoe long enough to know not to say that to her.<p>

They get as far as the entrée when the call comes for him to leave and don the mask. Kotetsu looks torn. Tomoe doesn't. She pats his hand, tells him to go, and declares she'd rather eat out at that Chinese place a few streets down from their apartment than this fancy place anyway, so she'll have takeout waiting for him when he gets back.

God he loves this woman.

* * *

><p>The fifth time, Kotetsu doesn't exactly remember proposing. Antonio tells him the story. The hospital had him drugged up on some concoction that caused his face to look more silly and dopey than usual (here, Kotetsu had to hit Antonio to get him on topic). When he and Tomoe came in to see him, Kotetsu had flung his arms wide, upsetting the nurse checking on him, and asked Tomoe for a hug.<p>

Then he proceeded to tell her, several times, how much he loved her. In song. And about how he was going to marry her, and it was going to be the best wedding ever just because it had the most beautiful bride in the world, but the bunny had stolen his ring and he was sorry.

Tomoe had taken it all for drugged rambling and had merely kissed Kotetsu on the cheek and told him to go to sleep. Kotetsu remembered that part, because Tomoe said she'd stay with him, and she was still there when he woke up.

* * *

><p>The sixth time, Kotetsu had just finished capturing a criminal. Literally, he was still holding him out for the police to handcuff and there were lights and cameras all around him, when Tomoe shoved her way through the crowd and strode towards him with her angry pace he knew to be wary of. For once, he was less focused on the heels of her shoes, with had been stomped into his feet before, and more focused on the fact she was <em>wearing his spare mask<em>.

He doesn't know what to say. Doesn't even know what to call her. So he says nothing, staring opened mouthed and vaguely aware he's slowly beginning to blush.

Tomoe stands before him, then grabs his face with both hands and pulls him down the small distance so she can kiss him. It is not exactly a kiss that should have been held in polite company, but instead one full of fire and tongues and passion. Someone wolf whistles, and then the crowd around then starts to cheer.

She pulls back, still wearing that fierce expression he loves so much, "You _are_ going to marry me, you understand?"

Still lost in the kiss, Kotetsu does what any trained male does and nods.

"Good. You're going to come home in twenty minutes, give me that ring you have hidden in the linen closet, and then you're going to call and tell your mother the good news while I start deciding on wedding colours."

Again Kotetsu nods, but this time he's grinning and sweeping her into a hug while he does so, blissfully unaware that HeroTV's ratings just spiked dramatically.

He does just that, but doesn't have the heart to tell Tomoe that the ring is hidden in the kitchen, not the linen closet.


End file.
